


Cry And Get Comfortable

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, I'm crying, Lilo and Stitch is emotional okay, M/M, Winter Falcon, and sweet kisses, and then there is something else, bucky is crying, everyone's crying, sam is crying, sambucky - Freeform, watching movies and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: They are watching a movie one night when Bucky looks over and realizes Sam is silently crying (and trying to hide it).





	Cry And Get Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> how cute was this prompt guys??? so cute! i haven't watched lilo and stitch in a long time so i didnt use the names for everyone, and i'm not even 100% sure all the stuff i mentioned even happens. but like, that movie fucks me up every time i watch it so i use that for this. ahaha! i hope you like it guys!

They were about a half way through the movie when Sam make a weird noise in his throat. Bucky ignored it and watched as Lilo’s big sister ran after her through the trees. Then he heard it again and moved his eyes to the side to look at Sam. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his fingers where digging into his arm. He made that strangled noise again and his face screwed up. Bucky’s heart beat faster in his chest when he realized Sam was trying not to cry. Bucky looked back to the screen and then back to Sam slowly, turning his head this time.

“You’ve seen this before, right? I mean you said I had to watch it cuz it was good… right?” Bucky asked slowly. Sam flinched a little next to him and then cleared his throat properly.

“Yeah man, I’ve seen it a lot of times. So what? Shut up.” Sam said defensively, not looking away from the screen and pulling his arms closer to himself.

“Sorry I just meant- nothin, sorry.” Bucky said, biting his lip as he turned back to the movie. He saw Sam look at him after he’d looked away but he ignored it.

Sam settled down a little next to him, letting himself sink further into the couch. Lilo and her sister where having a sweet moment and Bucky heard Sam sniffle next to him, saw him raise his hand to his face and then drop it back down to his lap quickly. Bucky cleared his own throat roughly and slowly reached out, his hand shaking as he reached for Sam. He meant to settle his hand on Sam’s leg. But he chickened out and ended up patting Sam’s thigh awkwardly, pulling his hand back after and shoving it between his arm and his chest, his cheeks feeling hot.

About twenty minutes later Bucky’s throat was tight. Stitch was telling the big alien lady that he’d found a family, and that it might be broken, but it was still good. Bucky’s eyes were stinging and his chest was burning as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and then sucked in a deep breath, he’d been trying to cry quietly and forgotten to breathe. He saw Sam look at him again but couldn’t look away from the screen. His fingers were digging into his own ribs painfully but he hadn’t really notice. He took another shaky breath and then Sam’s hands were on his arms. Bucky looked him and saw that Sam had tears on his face too.

Sam gently pulled Bucky’s arms away from himself and stretched them, getting him to relax a little, pulling his fingers away from his ribs and smoothing his hand gently over the dents in Bucky’s shirt. Bucky shivered and looked back to the tv as he let Sam rearrange him. He rested Bucky’s hands on his thighs and then sat back again. Both of them crying now as they watched Stitch being taken away. Bucky sucked in air awkwardly loudly again and then Sam’s hand was in his, their fingers tangling together easily.

 Bucky tried to stay calm, letting his fingers fall gently against Sam’s warm skin. He watched the rest of the movie and then let his eyes fall to their tangled hands resting on his thigh. They sat there, he and Sam, the only sound in the room the music playing as the credits rolled. Bucky opened his mouth and then closed it again, licking his lips and not knowing what to say. Sam leaned closer slowly, pressing into Bucky’s space gently. He pressed his lips to Bucky’s shoulder and then rested his head where his lips had just been. Bucky relaxed almost instantly, sinking into the couch next to Sam.

Sam pulled the remote closer and pulled up another movie on Netflix, something called Zootopia. He clicked it and then moved his other hand to Bucky’s arm, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s bicep and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“What’s this one about?” Bucky whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment with loud talking, his low voice sounding a bit rough. Sam moved his head against Bucky’s shoulder, getting comfortable.

“It’s about a small-town bunny that goes to the big-city to be a cop.” Sam said, keeping his voice low too. He sounded amused. Bucky smiled and chuckled.

“Sounds good.” He said, sniffing once more and wiping the last of the wetness on his face away with his free hand.

“It is. Not as sad Lilo and Stitch.” He said, squeezing Bucky’s arm again. Bucky rubbed a small circle onto Sam’s hand with his thumb.

“You promise?” Bucky asked, his voice still a whisper. Sam was silent for a moment and then he pulled their tangled hands up to his lips, pressed a soft kiss to the back of Bucky’s hand, and let their hands fall back down.

“I promise.” He whispered, smiling against Bucky’s shoulder as he watched the screen. Bucky felt heat in his cheeks again, spreading down his neck. He smiled and sank down a little further, getting comfortable pressed against Sam as the movie began.


End file.
